Skin renewal can be achieved by using chemical peels. Chemical peels employ a variety of caustic chemicals to selectively destroy several layers of skin. They are divided into three types; superficial, medium depth and deep peelings. The type of peel depends on the strength of the used chemical and how deeply it penetrates. Superficial peels are used for fine wrinkles, sun damage, acne and rosacea. Superficial peels damage the outer layer of the skin. Well known superficial chemical peels are AHAs (alpha hydroxyl acids). These chemicals work on the epidermis by reducing the thickness of hyperkeratosis in the stratum corneum by decreasing corneocyte adhesion (Van Scott E J. YU R J, Alpha hydroxy acids procedures for use in clinical practice, Cutis (1989) 43: 222-8)
The recovery is rapid and usually consists of minor flaking and redness for several days. Results of AHA peel are temporary and periodic treatments are recommended to maintain the results.
Glycolic acid is most frequently used as superficial peeling agent at 50% weight to 70% weight concentration. It may be used to treat many lesions that are predominantly in the epidermis or superficial dermis, including fine wrinkles, actinic keratoses, melasma, lentigines, and seborrheic keratoses. To achieve consistently good results, a serious of three to four repeated peels at 3 to 4 weeks intervals may improve the efficacy by producing additive effects and minimizing complications. Glycolic acid at 50% weight to 70% weight may cause dermal necrosis, comparable to 35% weight trichloroacetic acid (TCA), if left in for a long period of time.
The compositions for applying to skin comprising TCA are generally known in the art U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,361A (Obagi, Zein E.) claims a method of treating human skin by applying trichloroacetic acid to the damaged areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,546A (Klein, Martin E.) claims a method of treating skin by applying an aqueous mixture comprising trichloroacetic acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,716,625A and 6,139,850A (Hahn, Gary S. et al.) claim topical formulations comprising an irritant ingredient such as trichloroacetic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,406B1 (Gross. Dennis) is directed to a method for treating skin. The method includes applying to the skin a first dermatological liquid composition comprising an effective amount of a skin renewal stimulating acid such as trichloroacetic acid.
The recent research shows the possibility for use of phytic acid for skin treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,605 A (Alt; John P.) claims a topical application for treating acne comprising inositol and phosphoric acid (see Cl. 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,144 A (Kasting; Gerald B. et al.) discloses a composition for treating wrinkles comprising phytic acid and polyols (see Cl. 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,499 A (Znaiden; Alexander P. et al.) discloses cosmetic compositions for increasing the strength and firmness of the skin. The composition includes phytic acid (see abst.; Cl. 1-5).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,364 A and No. 5,811,111 A (McAtee; David Michael et al.) claim a composition for treating acne, skin lesions, blemishes and other skin imperfections. The composition includes phytic acid (see abst.; Cl. 12 for U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,364 and col. 9.1.1 and col. 10.1.1 for U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,111).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,214 B2 (Utz, Ferdinand) claims a cosmoceutical composition comprising phytic acid or trichloracetic acid as active ingredients (see c1.1-4).
US application No. 2007/0154419 A1 (Hattendorf; Judy et al.) discloses a application corrective compositions that can include phytic acid. The peeling agents such as trichloroacetic acid can be used (see [0054]. [0062}, [0084], and [0099]).
However, none of the references suggests the use of the compositions and the methods of applying them to the skin disclosed in details below in the disclosure and in the attached claims.
In view of limitations and shortcomings of the prior art compositions and methods it should be apparent that there still exists a need in the art for effective products for skin treatment that can be applied to the skin in a safe way.